penn_and_tellerfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Tanks for the Memories
Water Tanks for the Memories is the fifth episode of the first season of Penn & Teller: Fool Us. Featured Magicians *Lee Hathaway (fooler) *Jack Taperell *Laura London Penn & Teller Effect Penn brings a girl on stage and gives her a stopwatch. He tells her that when he told her to, start the stopwatch and yell out the time every thirty seconds. He then brings a guy onstage and tells him to bring a scuba tank closer to the audience. Then, two stagehands bring out a tank of water with Teller submerged in it. Penn explains that Teller was now breathing comfortably, because he had a regulator in his mouth. He also had goggles on. Penn says that he will be doing a card trick and Teller would be holding his breath for the entire duration of the trick and he has the male spectator lock him in while Teller holds a key in case of an emergency. The world record for holding one's breath on purpose is 5 minutes and 35 seconds, done by Harry Houdini. Penn tells the spectator with the stopwatch that once the regulator came out of Teller's mouth, he would have to hold his breath and she would begin the stopwatch. The regulator comes out and the stopwatch begins. Penn gives a brand new deck of cards to the spectator and has him shuffle the cards. The spectator selects a card and signs it across the face. Penn shuffles the card into the deck. He spells out the spectator's name with the cards and when gets to the last letter, it is not his card. Penn tries again, but fails for a second time. Penn takes out an envelope from his pocket and opens it. He takes a card out and it is not his card. Then, Teller breaks the record. Penn tries to get Teller out, but Teller refuses. Penn keeps trying to find the spectator's card, but can't find it. Teller then throws the key away. Penn, who had thrown the cards away, has the spectator help find the selected card. Teller slowly begins to sink and turn around and they are now over seven minutes. Penn tells the spectator to pick up the key and unlock it, but it won't open. Penn tries to open it, but it won't open. Penn and everyone in the audience assume Teller is now dead. Penn plans to name the rest of their future performances just "Penn". Penn turns Teller around so that the audience can see his face and they see the signed selected card in Teller's goggles, which had been in his goggles despite the fact that the case was locked. The spectators return to their seats. Penn quietly begins to drink water and someone mops up the cards. An audience member yells "Get him out!". Penn looks at the stopwatch and explains to Teller and everyone that it took 10 minutes and 31 seconds for someone to yell "Get him out!" He hangs up the stopwatch on the lock and walks off stage with Teller still unconscious in the tank. Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us